


Careless Needs

by Unicorn_Magic



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex, Other, Out of Character, Self Insert, Thomas Barrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Magic/pseuds/Unicorn_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You the reader are the new kitchen maid at Downton Abbey. You can't help but attract the attention of every male in sight. All except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic evah! (I know Thomas is gay just go with it. It's supposed to be fun.)

You’re the new kitchen maid at Downton Abbey. You never thought you’d work in such a fine house and you’re excited. But your fellow maids are rude. They’re jealous of your smooth skin and your creamy breasts that your uniform can barely conceal. They’re jealous of the attention you get from the men. You make the hallboys nervously giggle and jostle another and the other male staff members can’t help but take notice of how well your curves are accentuated by your uniform, your clear green eyes and your blonde curls, one of which never fails to fall from your practical bun, twisting around your lovely face in a slightly seductive way.

All of the male staff are enchanted by you, all except one. The most beautiful man you’ve ever seen. He keeps to himself, sitting at the table silently blowing smoke ring as you clear the table from the servants’ dinner. His skin is white marble, his cheekbones ridiculously sharp, his eyes a piercing blue and his hair as dark as a starless sky.

He seems so sad and immune to the charms that have men practically falling at your feet and that makes you sad that someone so gorgeous should be unhappy.

You hear gossip that he misses his friend, Jimmy. Jimmy was a footman who was suddenly sacked. No one knows exactly why. 

All you know is that you need this man and he needs you.

It’s hot in the kitchen, and Mrs. Patmore and Daisy are always yelling. You go out into the courtyard for some relief and he’s right there, staring up at the sky and looking like the saddest man in the world. 

You take a deep breath of the cool night air and feel suddenly bolder. You approach him. 

He barely gives you a second glance. You move closer. Your heart is pounding so hard that you’re sure he can see it pulsate in your chest. You’re just inches away from his perfectness.

You swallow and stutter, “I. I. I can’t help but notice, Mr. Barrow. You are always so sad.”

He looks at you and narrows his eyes. You know you’ve overstepped your bounds but to be so close to him enough to smell his tobacco and his cologne and feel his breath on your cheek and you know it was totally worth it.

“You could be his sister,” he whispers as he scrutinizes your face.

“Whose sister, Mr. Barrow?” you ask, almost afraid of the answer.

“Jimmy.”

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is all just for fun, not even pretending it's great art or remotely accurate.

He takes a long drag of his cigarette and looks away. You take a step even closer and stumble over a rock. He has reflexes like a cat and drops his cigarette and catches you in his strong, powerful arms.

A lightly panted, “Oh” escapes your lips. He’s still holding you. You press into him and feel his heat and swear that you can feel something hard against your thigh.

“Jimmy,” he says again almost dreamily. You try to smile and then wrap your hand around his neck to draw him close to your plush lips. 

He pulls away suddenly and sets you upright on your feet.

“I can’t. I’m not like that,” he begins to sob slightly and you are confused.

“Like what?”

“I’m a-I’m a homosexual.”

You gasp in surprise. This explains everything.

“And I miss Jimmy, the only man I’ve ever really loved.”

He crouches down on the ground crying. You don’t quite know what to do but you crouch too and touch his shoulder. He glances up at your beauty, your hair shimmering in the moonlight.

“You look so much like him it hurts. It hurts me to see you,” he says as he turns his gorgeous face away from you. “I’m so dreadfully lonely. No family. No one to love me.”

You touch his chin and pivot his head so you’re staring into each other’s eyes.

“I can help you forget him.”


End file.
